


Fractured Wholes

by Rum and Flamingo (icedtears)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dad Crocodile, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Law/Luffy (pre-relationship), M/M, Rosi/Crocodile (background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedtears/pseuds/Rum%20and%20Flamingo
Summary: A surprise guest on the Sunny leads to interesting information about Law's past.





	Fractured Wholes

**Author's Note:**

> I zoned out last night and wrote 90% of this without realizing it. I love the concept of Rosi/Crocodile, so here we go!

“Law.”

 

The combined group of the Heart and Straw Hat pirates froze. In an instant, both crews had turned as Nami’s hands were clenched around her climatact and Robin’s were in position to snap someone’s back. A tattooed hand was tossed out in front of them to stop them, before the other hand dropped the sword it was carrying. The entire company froze as Law shot forward, slamming into the man that was standing behind them.

 

 _“Papa!”_ Eyes widened in shock as the larger man opened his arms, effortlessly picking up the Surgeon of Death.

 

 _“Mi tesoro._ I’m so glad you are safe.” Law nodded quickly, burrowing himself into the large furred collar of the man’s black coat.

 

“Eh? Torao, you know Croco?”

 

-

 

“ _Cora-san! Cora-san, wake up!” A young boy pushed at his guardian’s shoulder, attempting to wake the large man up. He was just about to jump up on the bed, when a low rumble made him stop._

 

_“Rosinante, wake up. Your brat is getting annoying.” Law, and the man, stiffened._

 

_“Um. Well, this is now awkward. Rosinante! Wake up!” The man in his guardian’s bed roughly shoved the blonde, who jolted upwards before falling off the bed. He would have landed on Law if the boy had not be magically moved out of the way. Looking away from the sprawled out giant, the dark haired boy noticed that the scarred man was holding his hand in a weird position. Glancing down, Law saw bits of sand at his feet._

 

_Sand._

 

_Stumbling back, Law blinked rapidly at the man who he now knew was Sir Crocodile._

 

_“Eh? I don’t recall creating a Calm Bubble? Why are you both just staring at - Ooh...heh. Law, this is Crocodile, my...well, let’s just say he’s my partner. Crocodile, this is my son! His name is Law and isn’t he just the cutest!” The boy squawked as he was grabbed and hugged tightly by the blonde._

 

_“Cora-san! Cora-san! Let me go! I am not -” Law was interrupted by a series of body wracking coughs. Almost immediately, he was set down and Rosinante was staring at him with large, concerned eyes._

 

_“Law, breathe. Let it pass. It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” Through tear-filled eyes, Law watched Rosinante fret, the man gently patting his hair. As the coughs diminished, he was scooped up and brought to the bed, where Rosinante wrapped him in blankets, before curling his large body around him. Within moments, Law’s weak body pulled him into a light slumber._

 

_“So this is the boy then.” Rosinante jolted at the noise. Oh right, they had a guest._

 

_“Yea. Sorry about forgetting you were still here. It’s just. I tend to freak out and only focus on him when he’s like this.” A wet cough from the small body between them brought Crocodile’s attention the boy._

 

_“It appears that there is fluid in his lungs. If you are okay with it, I should be able to clear a bit of that up. The Suna Suna no Mi is helpful, in cases like this. I promise you, no harm will come to him.”_

 

_Rosinante looked from his lover, back to his son. He would do anything to ease Law’s pain._

 

_“If you can, I would be in your debt.” He moved the blanket back, and Crocodile held his hand over the boys chest. After a few moments, he moved it away, and Law’s breathing deepened._

 

_“Thank you. He’s getting worse everyday. I...I don’t think he has much time left, but I won’t stop until I find a cure.” The blonde looked at the man in front of him._

 

_“I’m sorry for springing this on you suddenly. As I said when we started this, he’s my first priority.” Crocodile looked at the pair, before reaching for the blanket that had slipped off the bed._

 

_“It’s interesting, seeing this side of you. Not the fake-mafia side, or the marine side. Can’t say I don’t like it though. It’s...cute.”_

 

_“Wha! I am not cute! Crocodile!” Said man laughed, before settling more into the bed._

 

_“You are, and we can discuss this later. Your son woke me up way too early, so I’m going back to bed.”_

 

_“Eh? Crocodile!” Rosinante’s outrage covered up the tiny giggle that escaped from the young boy that was resting in the middle of the bed._

 

-

 

Back on the Polar Tang, secured in the safety of Law’s room, Crocodile took a moment to stare at his son. It had taken some time for them to be able to speak privately, as both crews were apprehensive about having him on either ship. With promises to speak to them later, Crocodile and Law had sought the safety of the captain’s room, as the rest of the two crews went about their island trip.

 

The boy in front of him, not really a boy anymore but a man, was a sight for sore eyes. He had only seen glimpses of him at Marineford, and the last two years had seen Crocodile busy and Law making waves in both the pirate and marine world.

 

“It’s...it’s good to see you, Law…” Crocodile felt so out of his depth. Though basically the boy’s stepfather, he still had no idea how to speak to him after so long apart. However, the surgeon grinned, clutching his hat in his hands.

 

“It’s good to see you too. A little shocking, but good nonetheless.” Crocodile laughed, shocking Law and himself.

 

“Oh, yes! That is definitely a story. Your father seems to think he’s funny.” Law’s head shot up from his gaze on the floor.

 

“You’ve heard from Cora-san? It’s been a few months since I’ve heard from him, but with his line of work, and mine, I figured I wouldn’t for a while…”

 

“I have. He told me that there was something on this island that was vital for me to see, and I guess there is. He could have just told me you were here, but you know how he is.”

 

“That seems like him. Can’t keep himself upright, but loves to have people run around for him.” Law giggled at the thought, before stopping himself. He was the Surgeon of Death, not someone who giggled.

 

“I won’t tell anyone about that. We both have images to maintain after all.” The older man sighed, before shrugging off his coat and draping it on the low bed. After loosening his tie, he lowered himself into the large armchair that occupied a corner of the room.

 

“I was...distraught after I heard about Dressrosa, I must say.” Law looked at the man, shock in his eyes. “We had to obtain another ship because I turned half of the one we were on to sand. Luckily, we were in port at that time.”

 

The dark haired man looked away, hand clenched tight over the wrist just below his hook. Law sighed before moving over to the bed and sitting down.

 

“I know that it wasn’t the best case scenario, but I managed to do it. Doflamingo is in seastone chains for the rest of his life, buried deep in Impel Down, and he won’t be able to go after Cora-san again. I have no regrets. Besides, the man is probably driving everyone mad with his speeches, and from what Strawhat told me, Impel Down guards don’t take too kindly to nuisances.” Sharp laughter rang out in the cabin, as Law raised a thin eyebrow at his stepfather.

 

“Well, you are correct about most of those. However, Doflamingo won’t be making any such speeches. He’s been oh-so-kindly silenced by your father.”

 

“What?” Had his father-?

 

“Ah, I realize how that sounds. No, the bird is still alive. He just simply can’t talk. Your fathers’ devil fruit is quite amazing, once you see it in action. Permanent silence is a nice little trick he has. Akainu is avoiding him like the plague because of it.”

 

“Akainu? I’m surprised he didn’t discharge Cora-san when he took over from Sengoku…”

 

“Oh, he tried. Sengoku had made his job one of the requirements for whoever became the next Fleet Admiral, and when the Mad Dog tried to fight it, the Five Elders shut him down.”

 

“The Celestial Dragons ensured his employment?” Came the mystified reply. Crocodile simply hummed before continuing.  

 

“They did. I don’t know what your father did, but he has the Celestial Dragons backing him up. It’s...quite a feat if you ask me.”

 

“Yea...I’m glad to hear he is okay though. It’s been harder to find a secure line to talk to him.”

 

“Ah, that’s another thing.” Crocodile rose and moved over to the bed, silently asking for his coat. Law handed it over without a word and watched as the man searched the pockets for something. After a few moments, he grinned and removed two small objects from the inner left pocket. Said objects being two small den den mushi. One snail was decorated with tiny hearts and a red hat with long straps, and the other was decorated with a black coat and a small gold chain.

 

“It took Daz some time to figure it out, but these are secure den den mushi lines to your father and I. When they are safe to use, they wake up and enter a doze like state. When the line is unsecure, they remain in a deep sleep.” Almost immediately, the heart decorated den den mushi lit up, and started ringing. Without a moment of hesitation, the tiny snail was snatched from Crocodile and answered. Within moments, Law was curled up on the bed, chatting away with Rosinante.

 

-

 

Crocodile grinned at the sight that greeted him when he stepped onto the deck of the Polar Tang. On the deck of the Sunny, the Straw Hat swordsman and cook where fighting, while the female members of both crews were laid out sunbathing. Approaching them, he cleared his throat, alerting them of his presence. Two of the women looked startled, while Nico Robin stayed still. When they didn’t make any move to speak, he reclined on the railing nearby.

 

“It’s good to see that you have found a home, Nico Robin.” The woman in question sat up, turning to face the ex-warlord.

 

“...” While her face betrayed nothing, the archaeologists eyes held a lot of questions.

 

“Everything is in the past, so let’s let differences lie. I am getting too old to be wallowing in the past.”

 

“Is he the boy you would mention? When we spoke about families?” The most wanted woman in the world looked so small at that question. The Straw Hat navigator and the Heart Pirate mechanic exchanged frantic looks.

 

“He is.” Crocodile paused as he removed a cigar from his pocket. Lifting it to his mouth, he smiled when an arm popped up and lit it for him.

 

“I must say, I don’t understand how you could say we are alike.” Nami and Ikkaku stared as Robin pouted at the man in front of them.

 

“Kuhahaha! Maybe from your point of view. To me, you are both very similar.”

 

“Robin?” The navigator question. The older woman waved her off.

 

“It’s okay, Nami. Crocodile means no harm. Until the end, we held no animosity towards one another. In some ways, he was like a father to me. It’s refreshing to talk to him in this way again.” She laid a hand on Nami’s shoulder for a moment, before turning back toward the man.

 

“Will you be staying long? I don’t see another ship around.”

 

“I may. It depends on if I am needed. I’m in a bit of an interesting form of piracy right now, so things come and go.”

 

“Oh? You must tell me more. Any more kingdom takeovers I should be on the lookout for?” The archaeologist laughed while her companions glanced between her and the ex-warlord. Crocodile shook his head as he settled into a more reclined position on the Sunny’s deck railing.

 

“Sadly, not anytime soon. Daz is keeping an eye out for me though. He does send his regards, by the way. Wants to know if you would be up for a round or two of poker on a neutral island. But setting that aside for now, I seem to have found myself under employ of the Marines again.” The three of them, now five as Zoro and Sanji had stopped fighting at the comment, all let out loud remarks of shock.

 

“Kuhahaha! That’s a reaction right there!”

 

“You’re working for the Marines?” It was Nami who shouted the question the loudest, hand reaching for her climatact that was underneath her chair.

 

“I am, and no need for your weapon. I’m in an...interesting arrangement, due to connections that I have with a couple of higher ups. Having a partner that is quite revered in the marine chain of command is quite helpful.”

 

Robin hummed, finger on her chin, before speaking again. “And what is it that you do?”

 

“Straw Hat’s escape from Impel Down left quite the mess behind and, due to the Marine’s complete lack of emergency planning, a lot of dangerous people managed to escape. Those who escaped with Straw Hat weren’t deemed a major problem, as the Marines know who they are, but those other escapees are causing quite a lot problems. Daz and I have been helping them round them up. It gets the Marines off our back for the most part and makes us quite a bit of beli.”

 

“Beli?” Nami’s head snapped toward Crocodile as Robin’s whole face lit up.

 

“Partner?”

 

-

 

In the captain’s room of the Polar Tang, an easy silence had fallen between father and son. Law lay resting on his side, den den mushi receiver held loosely in his hand. He did nothing else, just simply stared at the snail. On the other end, he could hear the scratching of pencil on paper, broken occasionally by sighing. After a few moments, Law laughed at Rosinante’s obvious frustration.

 

“I’m surprised to hear you doing paperwork. You used to complain about doing it so often.”

 

“I still do. It’s part of the deal that I have with the Marines to keep Crocodile employed and bounty free. He does the leg work, I do the paperwork.”

 

“Marines? Pa- Crocodile is working with the Marines?” There was a pregnant pause on Rosinante’s end.

 

“Law...did you just call Crocodile ‘Papa’?” The surgeon sputtered, almost falling out of the bed.

 

“What? No! Of course not!”

 

“You did! Hehehe! You did! Does he know? Please tell me he knows!” The older man couldn’t stop laughing, and Law could feel his face heat up.

 

“...”

 

“Law...Law, did you call him ‘Papa’ to his face?”

 

“S-shut up! It slipped out, okay?” Law moaned, before slamming his face in his pillow.

 

“Hehehe! I bet he was stunned too. Darn, I would have loved to seen that.” The blonde on the other end of the phone takes a deep breath to calm himself down. “I’m glad that the two of you will get to spend time together though. It’s been well over four years since either of us has seen you and Dressrosa didn’t help our worry.”

 

“...I know. I just didn’t want you to get in any more trouble. I know that the Marines are still mad about the Ope Ope no Mi incident. Plus, with Akainu in charge, I was afraid he’d keep you on a tight leash, or lock you in Impel Down.” The surgeon buried himself in his bed, sadness entering his voice.

 

“It will be okay, Law. Akainu can’t touch me.” He paused for a moment, before speaking again, “I’m due for some time off soon. I’ll see if I can swing by to where you are. Meet that crew of yours. As well as your new friends.”

 

“The Straw Hats aren’t friends! We are simply in an alliance!” Abruptly sitting up, yelling at his father, Law missed a head poking into the room, before another voice entered the conversation.

 

“Ne? Torao! We are too friends! Is that your dad? Croco said you were talking to him.” The teen rushed over to the bed, jumping and wrapping himself around Law. “Hello Law’s dad! I’m going to King of the Pirates!”

 

“Hello, future King of the Pirates, I am Commodore Donquixote Rosinante. It’s nice to meet you.” Almost instantly, Law felt Luffy’s eyes on him.

 

“Donqui-? Like the flamingo?” Law nodded, but it was Rosinante who responded.

 

“Yes, I am his younger brother.”

 

“And you’re a marine?” Luffy looked excited, which was weird considering the circumstances.

 

“I am. Have been one since...son of a -” Rosinante cut himself off as a large amount of noise could be heard from his side of the den den. Law let out a loud laugh.

 

“Did you catch yourself on fire again?”

 

“Hush! I don’t want to hear any lip from you!” Law laughed some more, before glancing at Luffy. A Luffy who was staring at him with large eyes.

 

“Torao has a nice laugh.” The teen got closer to Law, whose limbs felt like lead.

 

“And that is my cue to hang up. I hope to hear from you soon, son.” Without waiting for a reply, the den den feed was ended, as Law stared at the snail with shock written all over his face.

 

“Shishishi! Guess that means you can come to lunch now, right? Croco said he was going to tell us about his adventures on an island with flowers the size of your head!” The teen grinned widely, pulling Law up from his bed and out of the room. “Hey, hey Torao! Do you think he ate any? I wonder if any of the them tasted like meat!”

 

Law said nothing in response, letting himself be led off of the Polar Tang and onto the Sunny, where his crew and his father awaited him.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, feel free to chat with me on twitter (@rumandflamingo)!


End file.
